shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Overlord (N:FIM)
The Overlord is the main antagonist of Ninjago: Friendship is Magic, appearing as the main antagonist of Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja and Season 3: Rebooted, the overarching antagonist of Season 8: Sons of the Overlord, one of the two main antagonists of Season 9: Hunted (the other being Iron Baron), and an anti-hero of Season 10: March of the Oni. History Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja Season 3: Rebooted Season 8: Sons of the Overlord Dread on Arrival At the Temple, the Overlord's arm was coming out of the altar. True Potential The Overlord was hiding in shadows. He scared two garbage men and took the truck to take down police officers and freed Arachnitor. They escaped custody. Arachnitor freed the Sons of the Overlord and encouraged the Overlord. He revealed Mac, son of Viggo Grimborn. He asked the generals if the cameras are in a closed channel. Splitface said that they won't have to be. Arachnitor ordered them to broadcast it to the world. Then the Overlord confronts Mac. They fought to the end. The Overlord defeated him. Arachnitor gave him the title of Emperor. Big Trouble, Little Equestria The Overlord, Arachnitor and the Sons of the Overlord generals arrive at a village. He uses his powers to create a Colossus. The villager bows to the Overlord. The Overlord and Arachnitor were attacking Manehattan. He senses the presence of Wu as a child. He went to the safehouse and confronted Nya. Then Mac and Starlight arrived. Mac took Wu and escaped. The Overlord battled Nya and Starlight. He became the new ruler of Equestria after the supposed deaths of the four original ninja, the four alicorns, and Wu. Season 9: Hunted Firstbourne The Overlord feels Mac's presence somewhere in Ninjago City. He asked Arachnitor for a solution. He suggested that Tirek find Mac. The Overlord ordered Tirek to hunt him down. Iron & Stone The Overlord is on his throne as Arachnitor bows down to him. He asked him who failed to defeat Mac. He looks shocked to learn that Tirek only failed because of the Defenders of the Wing. Angered, the Overlord uses his powers to destroy Tirek, even though Arachnitor begged him to let him live. The Overlord refused and destroyed Tirek, then ordered him to find Mac, or he would tear him to pieces. Radio Free Equestria The Overlord warned Arachnitor that Mac is close. Arachnitor looks concerned by the Overlord's claims. He told him he knows. He went with Arachnitor to find the rebels. But he sensed nothing. Then he looked angered when Mac sent his message. How to Build a Dragon Back at the throne room, the Overlord was disappointed that Arachnitor could not protect him. He is angered at Rhinosnorus' reply and shouted at him. He asked Arachnitor that he was clear what would happen if Tirek should fail him. As he offered no excuse, the Overlord was willing to offer him with a swift consequence. He used his powers to prepare to destroy Arachnitor. He tells the Overlord that he saw the rebels' hideout. He asked Arachnitor where as he explained the rebels are using garbage trucks to blend in the garbage depot as he ordered him to show it to him. The Gilded Path The Overlord was using the Colossus to attack Starlight's tank. Mac's voice in the Overlord's head forces him to hesitate. He got shot by Smokescreen. Rhinosnorus shoots him down as the Overlord watches the tank escape. Two Lies, One Truth Arachnitor arrived at the Temple of Resurrection as he saw the Overlord. He explained that he had Mac, beneath his foot, but hesitated to destroy him, even when Arachnitor resurrected the Destructor, the Oni side of himself. Arachnitor stated that a child isn't born from a side, but it compasses all. He explains that he has seen things in the Departed Realm, a darkness, an ever lasting night that even frightens him. He states that if his family name is to survive, he must be stronger. Arachnitor is concerned, as the Overlord tells him that he said that he cannot reach his true potential unless he ends Mac's life. Arachnitor states that he will, even though the Overlord does not know how. Arachnitor told him that in order to be free from his past defeats, he must forgo his feelings, then begs him to take him as his son. The Overlord agreed. He called Arachnitor his child, and asked him to stand and face his new father. The Overlord asked him to find Mac so that they together can destroy him. The Weakest Link The Overlord saw "Arachnitor" as he brought Skylor to him. He approaches her as Rhinosnorus warned him that she has the power to absorb. He looked curious and turns to "Arachnitor". Then he quickly saw the real Arachnitor. Saving Faith The Overlord looks confused with two Arachnitors. He tells him that he's an impostor. Splitface grabs him and praises the real Arachnitor. He realizes that Mystake is an Oni and she pretended to be Arachnitor. He battled her too slow until Skylor absorbed his power. But he succeeds in defeating Mystake. He controls the Colossus to destroy the warehouse. But he realizes that Skylor is controlling the Colossus. He struggles to gain control. The Overlord continued struggling as his power poisoned Skylor. He then sees Arachnitor at an apartment. He watches as he dies. Enraged by Arachnitor's death, the Overlord controls the Colossus to head towards the remaining rebels. Lessons for a Master The Overlord's anger and lust for revenge prompts the remaining rebels to seek the tank. The Overlord vowed to destroy every building to find Mac. Magic Destiny He sensed Mac and Wu's presences and is angered. He discovered the four original ninja and four alicorns survived and returned. He fought Mac and Wu. After defeating Wu, he gets the Dragonbone blade and fights Mac. Mac tells him that Equestria is built on balance. The Overlord doesn't believe him. He demands Mac to fight him. He refused, knowing that the fight fuels him. He tells him he cannot fight him, but he can resist him. His power returns as the Overlord is stripped of his and is defeated. He demanded Mac to finish him, but he refused. The Overlord explains that his power was the only way to defeat the darkness, but Mac has stolen it. He tells him that when they come, nothing will be left. He gets transported into a prisoner transport truck before saying, "They will come" as the alicorns take back their positions as rulers of Equestria. Season 10: March of the Oni The Darkness Comes Mac visits the Overlord in his cell due to his recent message. He plays dumb with him. But then he remembers and asks Mac what happened during their last encounter. Mac told the Overlord he said that something was coming, but he states that he didn't listen to him. He feared that time is running out as Mac asked him for what. The Overlord reveals the mayhem, the destruction and the the end of Equestria. He explained the Bringers of Doom are coming. He reveals that he himself is the only way to stop him, but Mac doesn't believe him. He begged him to let him out, but he refused and left. He grinned before saying that he'll be back. Then he saw Mac and his friends arrive. Mac told him that the Oni have arrived. The Overlord asked him to release him. Mac opened cell one despite Spike's objection. Mac opens his cell and frees him. Into the Breach The Overlord is aboard the Destiny's Bounty with Mac and his friends. Then he pushed a button as the ship was going down. But the Bounty went back up as the Overlord is concerned. Nya shouts at him for pushing a labeled button as he goes down. Mac goes with him and shows him a closet. Then he shows him the sleeping quarters, as the Overlord assumes this as a "compartment". He sees pictures. He believes that his allies celebrate either conquest or victory. Then he quickly notices a picture of Mac and Twilight. He throws the picture and breaks it as he reprimands him. He leaves the quarters as Mac picks it up. On the deck, he formulated a plan to defeat the Oni by destroying the Realm Crystal. When Kai raised his objection, the Overlord demanded that he is to be listened. Cole told him that no human would survive the Darkness. The Overlord stated that would be correct about Cole being human. However, he mentioned that he is a Dark Lord and can enter the Darkness, find the Realm Crystal and destroy it, but he will need a weapon. Mac asked him if he wanted a sword, and he answered yes. Mac refused to trust him. But the Overlord persuaded him, after learning that he is part Oni. He was behind Nya and scared Jay. Nya asked him what he wants as he answers, "Absolutely nothing" as he walks away. He demanded Mac to fully trust him as he gave him a sword. Together, they entered the Darkness and saw a frozen Cyrus Borg. They began to argue whether to carry him with them, or defeat the Oni. They witnessed two Oni warriors as the Overlord said that he has a plan and asked him to follow his lead. He "greets" his brother Oni and liked what they did. Then he signaled Mac to attack them, and he did. He blasts one Oni behind Mac. Then he staged a fake happy smile. He stages another one as Mac assumes that it is the same one. Mac ducks as the Overlord blasts the last Oni. They continue on as they find the Realm Crystal. He tries to destroy it, but is knocked out. They encountered the leader of the Oni, the Omega. He turned to Mac and the Overlord. The Omega is concerned why he is bound to serve Equestria. The Overlord vows that if anyone would conquer Equestria, it would be him, not an Oni with a staff. Then the Omega got ready to strike. The Fall The Omega was facing Mac and the Overlord as he threatened to destroy the power of Creation. They fought the Omega, but were knocked down as Mac possesses the Star Saber and destroys the Realm Crystal. The Overlord is unimpressed. They begin to argue as the Omega stands back up. The Overlord told Mac that he thought destroying the Crystal would defeat the Oni. Surrounded, they find the Golden Armor. They use it to scare the Oni. They see the Samurai X Mech and escape. When Mac and the Overlord returned to the Bounty, they learn that Cole fell into the cloud. Impatient, he tried to get Mac and the others to get going while holding the Golden Armor. Mac reprimanded him for not caring about anyone but himself. Just when he stomped off in anger, the Overlord told Zane to side with him, but refuses as he walks away as the Ninja follow him. Then he is inside the sleeping quarters. He is observing pictures. Then he smiles, but shakes it off. He walks away but stops as he sees the broken picture of Lloyd and Garmadon. Then he sees Vinny. The Overlord mistakes him for a Ninja or a Power Ranger. Then he asks him what he wants. Vinny explained that he was looking for the bathroom as the Overlord told him that he is in the wrong place. The Overlord asks Vinny what is more important to life than survival. He explains love, friendship, and peace. The Overlord gives Vinny the right to leave as he bolts out of the door. He then turns back to the broken picture of Lloyd and his father. Endings The Overlord arrived with Mac and his allies to the Monastery. He finds himself fighting alongside Mac and his friends against the Oni. He faces off against the Omega in his Oni form. The Omega senses a weakness in him and part of him longs to understand the Magic of Friendship and to be one of his frenemies. The Overlord fought him hard. But the Omega wounded the Overlord as Mac ran to him. He retreated to the monastery. He replies that he is not a Ninja or a Power Ranger, but Mac tells him that he is a part of Equestria. The Ninja form a Tornado of Creation to defeat the Oni. The Overlord joined in and the Oni are defeated. The Overlord walks away, then stops to look at Mac and his friends, then leaves to parts unknown. Trivia *He is the only villain of Ninjago: Friendship is Magic to successfully conquer Equestria and dethrone Celestia and Luna as rulers of Equestria. *He possesses a hatred to Mac. *His goal is to conquer Equestria. *His reasons of his evil deeds in Season 8 were because he wanted to protect the Sixteen Realms from the darkness he saw in the Shadow Realm.